Conventionally, a technology is known in which a deviation between a corresponding rotation speed where the rotation speed of a motor is made to correspond to the rotation speed of a drive wheel and the average rotation speed of the drive wheel is multiplied by a predetermined gain to compute a correction value, the correction value is subtracted from a torque instruction value of the motor and thus vibrations caused by variations in the torque of a vehicle are reduced (see JP2002-152916A).